herofandomcom-20200223-history
Faith Thomas
Faith Thomas is the love interest of Brian Hope in the 1990 comedy film Nuns on the Run. She is played by Camille Coduri Biography She is first seen in a casino where another waitress says she has a customer. She then goes to serve the customer who is Brian and successfully pours his drink but because of her condition she spills it. After the boss threatens her with being fired Brian instantly takes the blame. After Faith gets her glasses back she is able to see Brian clearly. She is next seen with Brian in various scenes and the next time she sees him she says the casino she worked at was run by gangsters. She then meets Charlie along with Brian who says that whilst they pay Faith ten pounds an hour for sleeping and telling the scientists what she dreamt he would pay her a hundred to which Faith takes offence. She then eavesdrops on the plan to kill Brian and Charlie. The next day she tries to talk Brian out of commitng the crime to no avail. She then flees afterwards and sees the duo taking refuge in a nunnery. But in the process is shot by Morley one of Casey's henchmen. She then looks for Brian in the nunnery only to leave to confess to a priest who is actually Brian putting on a deep voice. After she leaves she is abducted by The Triads looking for the money that Brian and Charlie have stolen. She says that Brian and Charlie work for Mr Casey and that he will most likely have it. Afterwrads she walks into a lampost, sustains a head injury and is meant to stay overnight in hospital. Brian and Charlie then visit and the next day she eventually escapes with the help of Brian and Charlie. The last time she is seen is on the plane to Brazil. Amused as Brian and Charlie pretend to be attendants. Appearance Faith has blonde hair and blue eyes with fair skin. She is Myopic and it is this that forces her to see things very close up. She is also hemophobic and faints at the sight of lood and is a Catholic. Her age is presumed to be around 16 or 17 years old as she tells Brian that she "is trying to save up enough to go to college." Personality Faith is extremely loving of Brian and caring for him and Charlie. But despite this she is incredibly naive believing Brian really ''is ''married and serious about her faith confessing to the priest Father Seamus in the traditional catholic way unaware that the priest she talks to is actually Brian putting on a deep voice. She also believes that Brian really ''is ''married and calls him "an ugly married gangster". She also tells the police about any crime that is committed as she says "There was a terrible crime committed today and I haven't told the police." and believes Brian to actually be a nun when she talks to him one night in hospital and is also extremely truthful to herself like Shadow and sees lying as a sin. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Teenagers